


she is a hero, my little sister

by leevee



Series: she was fourteen, my genius little sister [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bullying, Gen, Genderbend Hiro, Hurt/Comfort, Makeup, Name-Calling (in a good way)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3054953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leevee/pseuds/leevee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't long before Tadashi's plan to start a cream war after school got ruined.</p><p>(trials on my headcanon how a female version of Hiro Hamada got her nickname and my certain hatred towards my inability to put on mascara, probably)</p>
            </blockquote>





	she is a hero, my little sister

**Author's Note:**

> Big Hero 6 owned by Disney and Marvel  
> An alternate reality by leevee  
> The author does not take any commercial profit from this story

The school bell rang.

Tadashi sighed and slumped on his chair. Finally, another school day had ended. It’s not like he hate school; probably the effect of having P.E. in the middle of noon and History after that--which is definitely the magnificent formula to be tempted to sleep in the middle of the class.

But Tadashi is a diligent student. He would remain wide awake no matter what happened ahead.

“Now I’ll just have to go to Chihiro’s school,” he muttered his plans in a low voice, “and we can go home and who knows, maybe Aunt Cass had prepared some pastry. Sounds like a good plan.”

Maybe, if they went home right when Aunt Cass is going to cream the tart, Tadashi can start another cream war with Chihiro. His little sister always had tricks on her sleeve to win and stayed clean.

It wasn’t long before his plan for the day got ruined, though.

* * *

At the beginning, after he arrived at Chihiro’s middle school, which was only a block away from his high school, he couldn’t seem to find the little girl. Sure, she was only ten and a seventh grader, which makes her shorter among her schoolmates and hard to find, but Tadashi had good brotherly instinct to look for his sister and Chihiro had always come out faster to their usual meet-up spot.

This time, his gut told him there was something wrong.

Tadashi decided to call her. “Chihiro?” he asked gently.

_/ Hi! This is Chihiro Hamada and I’m sorry, but currently I cannot answer your call... /_

Mailbox. Oops. Maybe Tadashi was too giddy that he talked too fast.

But whenever he called her in this hour, it never reached mailbox. She would text him beforehand if she was going to go home late, or answer the call and would not hang it up until they really met.

The air smelled suspicious to him.

In a minute, fortunately, he received a text. From Chihiro. Thank goodness.

_/ Do you wear your usual cardigan? Meet me at the haunted toilet. /_

Haunted toilet?

As long as Tadashi can remember, he ever told her about how middle school worked, because the school Chihiro was going to enter was the same as his. He told her about a certain unused, filthy toilet in the school backyard near the cafeteria that nobody used anymore ... unless for bullying.

Oh no.

* * *

Tadashi was practically running towards the location, without thinking if he can actually enter girl’s restroom.

Instead, he decided to stop in between of the doors. “Male or female... male or female...” he grumbled faintly, “this is confusing. CHIHIRO!”

He didn’t hear any reply except for one sound, as if somebody was flushing the toilet from the female’s part.

There she is.

Wrinkled on top of (somehow) the cleanest toilet in the room, Chihiro was hiding her face from the world.

“Hey, Chihiro,” Tadashi ran his hand on her hair before stopping abruptly on the nape. Wait. Chihiro’s hair was at shoulder length, right? Then how could her nape became bare? “Chihiro, look at me,” he called her even more softly, “what happened to you?”

When Chihiro held her head higher, Tadashi didn’t saw her usual wide smile with a gap on her teeth.

He saw a monstrous make-up.

The powder was multiple shade too dark against her skin color, the lipstick was too red and messy,  the blush was too thick, the eyeshadow was too bright and the mascara was a masterpiece.

“Who had done this to you?” he unconsciously add a bit tone of anger in his voice, but how could somebody did this to his little sister? Nobody messed up with Chihiro.

“They noticed the lip balm,” the ten year old spoke very light. “I know Aunt Cass told me to put it because my lips are chapped and it’s my fault to bite it every time, but they think I tried to look more beautiful and attract boys when I shouldn’t.”

“Do you apply it here after lunch?” Chihiro nodded. So that’s how she got into this trouble. These mean girls must have been making Chihiro too scared to put on her treatment lip balm--which was definitely not an attempt to do make up, Tadashi believed--and suddenly they caught her did that.

“Please, don’t do anything to avenge them,” the cracked voice pulled him back to reality, “I don’t want to make you even busier than now, with the science fair coming up.” Chihiro wasn’t even dared to make any eye contact with her brother.

Tadashi ran his thumb through the black lines over her cheek. The mascara wasn’t a waterproof one, then. “You don’t have to be scared either.”

“But no matter how hard you tried to teach me karate, I’ll never be able to memorize them and use it to defend myself.”

“Then you have to believe that you are a hero, Imouto.”

Chihiro bowed her head down. Tadashi decided to continue. “I mean, you know what heroes do. They helped people. Of course, if they can help others, it means they can help themselves too. I believe you can defend yourself too, just like them.”

He held her hands. They were always smaller than his. “You adored them. Now I’m telling you, you can be just like them. You might haven’t reach the point to help an entire city, but at least you can help your surroundings with simple ways.”

“Are you sure with what you’ve just said?” the messy-haired girl’s gaze finally met his eyes. “Do you ... believe in me?”

“Of course I do,” Tadashi ruffled his sister’s hair affectionately. “There’s Hero in your name, Hiro.”

“What?”

“Hiro. It’s your name, right? Hiro. You can be a hero, because you’re already are.”

With a wide grin, his little sister jumped from the toilet and covered her face with her hoodie. “Call me that way again.”

Tadashi let his right arm circled by Hiro’s arms. “Hiro. Hiro, Hiro, Hiro. I think we can get used to that.”

* * *

In the end, Hiro might never use the problematic lip balm, but since Aunt Cass and Tadashi started to call her that way, Hiro’s self-confidence had risen.

That was good, he guessed. Chihiro wasn’t a bad name--after all, her incredulously innovative mind was definitely thousands fathom deep. But calling her Hiro is also great.

(--except for the increasing numbers of tokusatsu-related t-shirts she started to collect in their shared wardrobe, but that wasn’t really a bad thing).

**Author's Note:**

> So, as I've promised before, a story on how Hiro got her nickname. I hope this was satisfying enough ... and probably more familial stories before we get into the romance! Hooray!
> 
> As always, comments for development! ^_^

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152063) by [DarkInuFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInuFan/pseuds/DarkInuFan)




End file.
